1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to the field of graphitic materials i.e., a new AA′ stacked graphite and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Graphite is a representative graphitic material, and is composed of graphene i.e., a single layer trigonal carbon honeycomb. Thus, graphite is named as a layered structure and can be classified into AB or AA graphite according to stacking types of graphene. It has been well known that AB stacked graphite (or AB graphite) is the only stable crystalline that exists in nature (FIG. 1) (i.e., AB graphite: stable graphite with an interplanar spacing of 3.35 Å) since 1924 [Bernal et al., Proc. Roy. Soc. London, Ser. A 106, 749-773]. However the AA stacking of graphene is not present in pure graphite because it is energetically unstable. AA stacked graphite (or AA graphite) (FIG. 2) can appear only when Li intercalates into graphene layers of AB graphite (i.e., AA graphite: unstable graphite with an interplanar spacing of about 3.53 Å). Disordered graphite (in lack of the order in stacking graphene), termed turbostratic (FIG. 3) suggested by Biscoe et al. [Journal of Applied Physics 13 (1942) 364], is the generally accepted alternative stacking arrangement for graphitic materials. This has been extended to include multi-wall carbon nanotubes (MW CNTs) discovered by IIjima in 1991.